Seele
by Der Erste Stern
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando se pierde el Alice Game? ¿Quién sufre realmente: la que se queda o la que se va? ¿Cuántos sentimientos habían de verdad dentro de las dos gemelas? "Traum 1. Lágrimas"
1. Tränen

¡Estoy de vuelta! En ésta ocasión vengo con un proyecto de Rozen maiden que me ha estado comiendo las neuronas últimamente, pero no se preocupen, también seguiré con "Gently Weeps".

Esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien con corazón de pollo lee, ve y oye todo lo que existe de Rozen Maiden D:

Mi visión personal de la relación que existía entre las hermanas Seki.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Lágrimas<strong>

Al ver aquél valioso objeto olvidado, en la inmensa profundidad del silencio, su respiración se cortó.

De haber tenido corazón dentro de su cuerpo, este podría haberse detenido. Algo aún más precioso se estrujó en su interior.

Con las manos temblorosas lo recogió del suelo lo más delicadamente posible. Al intentar pensar con claridad en su mente lo único que halló fue desconcierto, una sensación de ser diminuta y el sentimiento de que era estúpida.

Ninguna de las dos aprendió realmente a ser leal. Una había dejado de lado a la otra. Esa a su vez se había distanciado de su hermana.

Sin saberlo, habían provocado una grieta diminuta en su existencia.

Esos angustiosos sentimientos aplastaban su diminuto y delicado cuerpo hecho de porcelana.

Abrazó al sombrero, cómo si aquello pudiese transmitirle algo de perdón –propio y ajeno- a sus acciones.

A la vez, estaba intentando perdonarla.

En la inmensidad de aquél "campo", añorando un árbol de manzanas, extrañando a una _desconocida_ que era tan cercana.

Su desconsuelo no se iba, quizá nunca se iría; y sin embargo, valía la pena soportarlo, ella no se había ido, no mientras ella siguiese buscándole.

Y salió al sentir una presencia familiar acercándose, _la quinta_ se aproximaba decidida. Su turno había acabado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podían explicarlo.

Pero si existía una forma de enamorarse del mundo, era ésa: guareciéndose de la lluvia en compañía su otro yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo último que sintió estando despierta fue el frío ardor de un líquido salado.

Sonrió.

Y después oscuridad absoluta.

Su hermana y, una vez más…

Sus dolorosas lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustase o disgustase lo suficiente para que me lo hagan saber con un comentario.<p>

Os amaré con toda mi alma si lo comentan :'D

_**U. Souseiseki**_


	2. Seligkeit

Segundo capítulo de esta serie de drabbles, por decirlo de alguna manera, pequeñas viñetas de la relación entre las gemelas.

El primer capítulo no recibió ningún comment, eso desanima un poco... pero aún así seguiré, porque soy testaruda :'D

Ojalá lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Tanto Rozen Maiden, como Suiseiseki y Souseiseki son propiedad de Peach-Pit; esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gloria<span>**

Nada.

Profunda soledad, soledad bañada en luz.

La opresión en su pecho era terrible. Sentía que algo faltaba, que _había perdido algo muy importante._  
>El vacio dolía, demasiado.<p>

No podía recordar nada; dentro de ella sólo quedaba incertidumbre y ansia.

Un mundo totalmente blanco.

Y algo irrumpió en su visión.

Estaba ahí, igual que ella, para recordar.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sus lágrimas se liberaron al sentir aquél abrazo lleno de compasión y empatía.

Había procurado mostrarse fuerte, pero con tanta amabilidad, esas sonrisas y ese humor tan extraño sólo denotaba su desconsuelo.

Le extrañaba mucho. Le dolía sentirse tan culpable.

¿A dónde se había ido?

No podía soportar la idea de que le hubiese olvidado, quería creer que en cualquier momento ella estaría de nuevo ahí, a su lado, sonriendo cálidamente.

Quería creer que una vez más estaría ahí para hacerle sentir mejor.

Pero ella no regresó. Le debía mucho más que su simple llanto.

Sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir.

_Porque su hermana menor le necesitaba._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
><em>

Sus cálidas manos una vez más estaban ahí.

El dolor era insufrible pero… su presencia lo valía todo.

Por mucho tiempo una dulce voz le llamó desesperadamente.

No recordaba su nombre, su pasado, su destino. Ni siquiera estaba convencida de su propia existencia.

Pero esa cálida voz, acompañada de fugaces imágenes que le traían paz. Aquélla visión llena de dulzura...  
>Aún si sentía que le desgarraban desde dentro, a pesar de que se sentía dividida en cuerpo y alma; deseaba recuperar todo… por supuesto que quería de regreso a aquélla dulce presencia.<p>

Todo se volvió oscuridad una vez más.

Pero esos ojos, ése cabello… aquél esperanzador rayo de luz.

Eran para ella la gloria.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Me haría muy feliz recibir un review.

Pero eso ya no está en mi elección.

Pronto subiré el tercer capítulo.

**_Uchiha Souseiseki_**


End file.
